Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Tali is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Tali will voice her opinions. *On Noveria, if Shepard has the spacer background and asks if Anoleis has a problem with spacers, Anoleis will claim that transient populations provide "unreliable consumer bases" and that they are "tax dodgers." If Tali is in the squad, she will respond with, "I had no idea we were so troubling to your bottom line." *Later on Noveria, when Lorik Qui'in describes the response to Matriarch Benezia's arrival, Tali remarks, "young males of all species have strange ideas of what the asari are like." *If Shepard intimidates the ERCS guards in Lorik Qui'in's office, Tali questions their confidence in their belief that Shepard is bluffing. *Also on Noveria, when talking with Mira about activating the neutron purge, Tali responds with an important safety tip: "Don't press big red buttons." *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle tells of the danger in recovering his data, Tali says to Shepard, "what is it about you that makes people think we enjoy being in harm's way?" Talk to Squadmate *On the Citadel, when you are near the Relay Monument, if you talk to Tali she will say that the Protheans obviously appreciated the aesthetics of the Mass relays, something the quarians have also come to appreciate in the travels of the Migrant Fleet. *If you are near the Krogan Statue on the Presidium and talk to Tali, she will comment on how the krogan rebelled against the council and were still honored with a statue yet her people still live as outcasts. If Wrex is also in the squad, he will respond by saying that at least her people still live and that in two generations, the statue may be all that is left of the krogan. *On the catwalk in the Normandy's docking bay, if you talk to Tali, she'll say how the Normandy is amazing and that it is an honor to be part of the ship's crew. *At Chora's Den, if you speak to Tali, she will comment on how quarian dancers are highly respected among quarians but feels that the dancers at Chora's Den are not treated the same way. *At Flux, she appreciates the music, and wonders if she can get a copy to take back to the Migrant Fleet. Spontaneous Sometimes Tali will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *On Ilos, after speaking with Vigil, Tali will make a rather sad comment on how the Protheans were defeated trying to fight against rogue machines and how it is similar to what happened between the quarians and the geth. Mass Effect 2 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Tali will voice her opinions. *On the Citadel, when talking to a receptionist at the docks, Tali will be outraged by the fact that the new security rules banned the gas cannisters that the volus need for their enviro-suit. *During the Citadel: Crime in Progress assignment: **Lia'Vael nar Ulnay, is being accused of stealing; Tali will have numerous statements defending the accused, particularly regarding the accusations of vagrancy. Strangely, if you complete her loyalty mission before you encounter Lia'Vael, Tali will still refer to herself as "vas Neema" despite having her name changed. **Tali will even go as far to say with his insulting attitude prompts her to say how she is tempted to jack the volus' olfactory filters to smell like refuse. The other members of Shepard's squad will offer their own opinions on that. ***Jack will comment with "Just kick his ass." ***Zaeed will say "A rifle butt to the head would be faster". ***Miranda will make a comment about her being "juvenile". ***Kasumi will say "Can you do that? I know some people who... Nah, forget it". ***Jacob will say "You've got a nasty streak to you, huh?". ***Garrus will say "Remind me never to get on your bad side". *In Zakera Ward, asking Captain Bailey about his abusing suspects results in his defending himself by claiming a need for tough discipline in the streets. Tali notes that this sounds like a certain turian they know. *Derelict Reaper: **At the end of the Reaper IFF mission, the squad will debate as to whether or not to take the geth sniper with them. Tali will favor leaving the geth citing the possibility that the geth might get into the Normandy's systems. **Also on the Derelict Reaper, upon seeing the explosive containers during the first Husk attack, Tali will make a note on the containers and ask if Shepard wants her to blow them up. *On Tuchanka during Grunt's loyalty mission when the clan leader tells you about the Rite of Passage, Tali will say: " Wait, so this is a Pilgrimage?". *On Tuchanka during Mordin's loyalty mission when entering the Weyrloc base, Tali will comment that krogan put a lot of resources into a hospital. Mordin will comment that the hospital is excellent for repopulation. Upon entering the labs and Mordin comments on hint of dead flesh, Tali comments that she's glad that she can turn off her suit's olfactory filters. *When Shepard finds the missing scout on Tuchanka during Mordin's loyalty mission, Shepard can charm the scout, saying that he's acting like a quarian with a belly-ache. Tali takes offense to this by saying "I'm standing right here!", but is surprised when it actually works. *During Illium: Indentured Service, when Shepard talks the Synthetic Insights rep into buying the contract, Tali has special responses: **Intimidate: Tali will threaten to have the entire Migrant Fleet park over Synthetic Insight's headquarters. **Charm: Tali will say that the Migrant Fleet would be grateful towards Synthetic Insights, and would be willing to make more purchases from them. *If Tali is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, she will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. Her final words are "There were too many. Lost my shields. Suit ruptures...too many...Keelah se'lai...". *If Legion is recruited before Tali and is brought along in Tali's recruit mission, in the last room where the squad meets Tali, she will warn Shepard of a geth behind the squad and attempt to shoot Legion. *Once Shepard retrieves the FBA Couplings for Gabby and Kenneth on the Normandy, they will offer to play Poker. If Tali has been recruited, Kenneth will ask if she's in. She'll respond "Sure, sounds like fun." Shepard could charm and win 500 credits out of the game, she would comment that they should "never underestimate Shepard." If Shepard uses intimidate to win, she would tease Kenneth for taking Shepard's threats seriously. In case Shepard chooses not to charm or intimidate Kenneth but announces that he intends to play for keeps, Tali will say "Oh no, what did I get myself into?" and after Shepard loses 100 credits she will remark: "And I thought I had a good poker face." *If Tali is brought along to the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will express his surprise at Shepard's choice in squadmate, citing Tali's ignominious display of leadership skills on Haestrom. *During Legion's loyalty mission, when the party initially enters the ship, Legion will mention that it is possible to rewrite the virus. Tali mentions that although the heretics will no longer be a problem, reunification will make the geth stronger, and she expresses concern about future attacks. *During Thane’s Loyalty Mission, when asking Captain Bailey about the Shepard VI which Mouse was selling, after Bailey tells Shepard about the data deletion message the VI gives, Tali jokes, "That's a little extreme, Shepard." *If UNC: Hades' Dogs was completed in Mass Effect, Tali will remind Shepard that Cerberus thought that enslaving Thorian Creepers and rachni was a good idea upon joining the Normandy SR-2. *On Illium, during Samara's recruitment mission, upon coming across Niftu Cal, a volus boasting about his biotic abilities: **When Niftu says he will "toss Wasea about like a rag doll", Tali will remark that "He can barely talk, much less fight." **If Shepard prevents Niftu from joining the fight, after Niftu walks away Tali will simply reply with "Nicely done." Talk to Squad Mate *Derelict Reaper: After a then-unknown entity snipes a couple husks, Shepard can talk with Tali about the Dragon's Teeth and the temple-like structure. *Omega: Tali will comment on the line outside of Afterlife. She'll say that parts of Omega reminds her of life on the Flotilla, cramped and crowded, but unlike the Flotilla there is no sense of family, just fear. *Illium: Near the trade kiosk with the volus shorting prefabs, Tali will note that few quarians have seen Illium because the flotilla is barred from entering the system. *Citadel: On the balcony of the Presidium Embassy, Tali will note that it is near where they first met, and how they have come a long way from dealing with Fist's thugs. *Tuchanka: On the balcony near the Shaman, Tali will make observations about how the destruction of Tuchanka is mostly of the krogan's own making. If Grunt is present, he will draw a parallel to the quarian's homeworld and sarcastically ask her how their "slave race" turned out. If Mordin is present, he will say that most of the destruction was there before the salarians showed up, and the krogan bombed themselves back to a primitive state. Tali will then comment that the quarians were driven from their world, how the krogan are wasting theirs, and maybe the krogan need to lose it in order to realize what they had. Spontaneous Sometimes Tali will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *Zakera Ward: Between level 27 and level 28, Tali will converse with Garrus, who asks if she misses the long elevator rides. The conversation, or teasing, continues until Tali reminds Garrus of her shotgun. *If an enemy summons a Combat Drone she warns the squad that this is not hers. *When deploying her own Combat Drone, Tali sometimes says: "Go get 'em Chiktikka! Good girl!", "Nothing's faster than Chiktikka vas Paus!", "They're all yours Chiktikka!" or "Go for the optics, Chiktikka! Go for the optics!". *When using her Energy Drain ability, she will sometimes exclaim "Their shields are mine!". Secret Dialogue Secret dialogue cannot normally be triggered due to the game's plot advancement requirements, and is only accessible by using the Coalesced Editor to add Tali to the player's party. *On Omega, upon finding the burning bodies, Tali will engage her suit's olfactory filters and anti-nausea medication. *On Omega, during Archangel's recruitment mission, if you choose to leave her to defend him, they will comment on it being "just like old times". *On Omega, when entering the Quarantine zone before doing Mordin's recruitment mission, Tali will note that her suit filters will take care of any potential issues unless it is breached, noting that in that case she'd probably be dead anyway. *On Horizon, Kaidan/Ashley, depending on who was saved on Virmire, will be surprised that Tali is now working with Cerberus. With the appropriate dialogue option, they will say "You're with Cerberus now? Tali, too?" If Garrus is also present, Kaidan/Ashley will instead say "You're with Cerberus now? Garrus and Tali, too?" *On Jack's recruitment mission, upon coming across the prisoner being tortured, Tali will disapprove of it by saying that "No matter what they did, they don't deserve that." Category:Unique dialogue Category:Unique dialogue